


Occam's Razor [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "Occam's Razor" by china_shop.Summary: "Fraser gets back from Chicago with gossip to share. Sequel to Mosaic, Piece by Piece."
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski/Ray Vecchio, Jack Huey/Harding Welsh
Kudos: 1





	Occam's Razor [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Occam's Razor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128764) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lDJbi83VO5th0xXGxw3LZuyciludOudy/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/occams-razor-china-shop-no-music)

Thank you to china_shop for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
